Year X
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: This is Year X: The Year of Everything. It is when Heroes and Villains come together to fight against each other for the supremacy of Earth and the Universe. It is when new heroes and villains rise to take the fallen's place. It is the time of Judgement. Of Reckoning. A time when a brave new world is made through sacrifice and love. This is a tale a young one's true destiny.
1. Introduction

It is Year X.

It is the Year of Everthing.

It is the year when all of the heroes come together to defend the world.

It is the year when all of the villians unite as one to take the planet as their own

also,

It is the year when new heroes and villians rise from the ashes of the fallen and take place in their roles in the brave new world.

The veterans will do everything in their power to help them remember their place.

But the time of judgement is coming...


	2. Prologue

Location: Detroit, Michigan

Date: November 21

Year: X/?(unknown)

In the cold wet streets of Detroit, police are all over the place, searching for the notorious murderer Tyler Mansfield. This mortal villain of deathly proportions runs from punishment for the crime of four dead women. He fears of both jail and death, but the one thing he fears the most is the Autobots, autonomous robot organisms from the planet Cybertron. The abilities and height of these titanium titans struck fear into Mansfield.

Thus he continues to run through the streets.

25 minutes early...

In his car, Detective R.J. Blue sits with his partner Peter Blake, eating doughnuts and sipping coffee. Blake usually talks like a housewife while Blue just sits there, listening and coming up with short term words for his questions.  
"And i said to him if you're not going to do it, don't do it at all." Blake finishes with his conversation.  
"Heh, he better think twice before doing that stunt!" Blue comments on Blake finishing words.  
"I know", replied Blake " all i'm asking him is to do one of those car scenes in Starsky and Hutch."  
"That was before he found out it involved a boat, right?" Blue remarked on that part.  
"You have no respect for my creativity, R.J." Blake spoke angerly to him. "You're just like that black hedgehog that worked for G.U.N."  
"Sorry buddy" Blue apologizes "It's just not the same since my mom died few months ago."  
"She was a good woman, man" Blake forgave him "I heard she makes great cookies!"  
"You should try them" Blue said "I still have her recipe."  
CALL ALL UNITS IN THE AREA.  
The Police radio started to sound.  
WE HAVE VISUAL ON THE ON-SUB, TYLER MANSFIELD, HEADING NORTH INTO DOWNTOWN.  
Blue Grabs the Radios and speaks to it  
"This is patrol unite 95. We are on our way" Blue spoke with persistence.  
"Lets roll!"  
The drive away to catch the on-sub.

In the dark streets of Detroit, R.J. Blue gets dropped off in an alley way. "You wait here til i say so. I'll see what i can do if i get him myself."  
"You got it" said Blake  
Blue runs away to catch the criminal. Meanwhile, Tyler is hiding behind the trash cans. He looks out and sees a brown and tan van. At the driver seat is his partner, Eddy Monroe. Tyler felt relieved to see him. He slowly jogs over to him, then all of the sudden, R.J. Blue yells out to him in command.  
"POLICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" He Yelled  
As soon as he heard the sound of Blake booming out his voice from the police car, Tyler turns and pulls out his gun to shoots him. R.J. runs for cover. Then there was a gun fight. It's starting to scare Eddy. When Blake comes out in his police car to help, Eddy leaves in cowardice. "NO!" yelled Tyler "Please don't leave me! Don't leave me here!"  
Tyler then runs for cover from their gunfire and R.J. fires again. Desperate to escape, Tyler runs to a toy store near him. R.J. follows him in.

Tyler blasts through the doors and runs deep into the darkness of the isle. He then begins to hide. R.J. Blue comes in after through the broken glass window. He looks around with his gun in the air. " man, this place is dark" his mind spoke.  
Tyler then shots at him, but the bullet hits near his feet, causing him to jump to the side.  
Tyler keeps firing at him while R.J. reloads his gun. After he finishes, he ready's his gun, aims and then fires. A perfects hit at the side of the chest. Tyler falls down on the ground in pain. He hesitates and gets up, running for a place to hide. As he runs deeper into the store, he felt dizzy and sick. He sees the blood on his hand and notices the worst is yet to come for him  
"I'm dying!" he spoke with fear. "Oh my gosh! I'm dying"  
Then he yells out somewhere in the store, loud enough for him to here it.  
"YOU HAPPY? YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU SON-OF-A- "cough" "cough" "I'M GONNA GET YOU, R.J. BLUE! I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR PARTNER! NO MATTER WHAT!"  
Tyler keeps walking, looking for a solution to avoid death. Then he turns his head and see "Teddy Knowsalot: the little genius" toys by him. He then grins.

R.J. walks slowly through the darkness, looking for the body of Tyler Mansfield. As he does, Tyler himself pulls a doll out of it's box and places it beside him. Then, he pulls out wires from his coat and places them on the doll and on his head. He then activates the device. the little electrical box starts to make a humming sound. Then it's starts to spark electrical shocks.  
R.J. starts to hear Tyler yelling in pain due to the electrical shocks coming to his brain.  
Suddenly, things start from becoming bad to worst for Tyler. The shocks are starting to kill him. the bolts are now causing the little box to malfunction. an then . .

KABOOM

The explosion literally blew R.J. Away, hitting the stack of dolls behind him. Then the explosion then causes the store to collapse. As Peter sees it, be pulls out his hand radio and call an emergency call to any patrol cars around the city. After that, he comes out of his car and runs to the burning rubble. He starts to dig through the rubble as he worries for his partner.

Suddenly, the police and the Autobots came to the rescue. The Autobots transform from their vehicle modes and starts to help Peter dig through the rubble. Then, they found R.J., covered in his blood and with a badly damaged arm. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader pulls him out and gives him to Ratchet, the medic, and he takes him to the hospital. Then, all the emergency forces did their part by putting out the fire and digging through the rubble. Then, they found Tyler Mansfield's body by the doll he worked on. Tyler was dead.

Nobody knows what the doll was for.

But they will find out.

Soon enough.


	3. Act 1: Chapter 1

Location: New York City, New York

Date: November 21

Year: X/?(unknown)

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and agent of the Guardian Unite of Nations, stands and watches the city of bright lights in a cold rainy night. All alone with no one by his side. Yet the only thing he could is nothing but determination and honor to his commanding officers.  
SHADOW! COME IN SHADOW! DO YOU READ?!  
"Shadow here" Shadow answers his communicator "State your business?"  
WE HAVE REPORTS OF A ROBBERY AT THE CITY BANK, NOT FAR FROM YOUR POSITION  
"Acting at once" Shadow answered  
He then teleports to the scene.

Later, at the city bank, young Jinx manage to get to the vault pass the guards that are now on the ground in pain or unconscious. She breaks the vault open with her hexes and walks in. she was amazed by what's inside. All the cash, gold, and diamonds, all over, organized in cabinets. She then pulls out her bag and begins to stuff with all the riches she needs. Then, out of nowhere, shadow teleports by her, grabs the bag and teleport outside of the vault.  
"First, big guys, and now little girls?" Shadow spoke" Where's this world coming to."  
"Gee" Jinx taunted him " I never knew that superheroes come in special sizes."  
"Keep talking, little girl" Shadow said "You're under arrest!"  
Jinx then fired her energy waves at him, but Shadow dodges them and charges at her. But then, she dodges him by standing aside. Shadow then accidentally hits the wall.  
"Love to stay, but i got to go" She spoke to him " By the way, my name is Jinx"  
Just as she was about to make her get away, Shadow teleports in front of her and cuff her hands.  
"Game's over" Shadow spoke to her in a tough tone.  
"Actually" Jinx smiled "The game's just begun.  
She then blasts and energy wave at him, blasting him outside. He then just lays there.  
Jinx runs away with all the treasure. Shadow then wakes up and follows her in his hover shoes.

Jinx is jumping on the top of the buildings, roof to roof, on the run from Shadow the Hedgehog. Jinx then blasts hexes at him, but the hedgehog keeps dodging them. Jinx then becomes very aggressive. Suddenly, she is out of surface, almost at the edge. "Aw crud" she says with hesitation. Then shadow confronts her, knowing it's all over.  
"Alright!" Shadow said "NOW the game is over!"  
Then, Jinx used her hex to weaken the surface that shadow was standing on. Shadow then fell through.  
"Game's over for YOU, Spiky" Jinx joked  
Jinx now is in the clear. Then, a blue blur hits her by the back and she begins to fall to her death. Then, she was saved and captured by another famous hedgehog.  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
"Actually, the games over for you" said Sonic with a smile.  
"Aw poo" she said with frustration.

End of Chapter 1


	4. Act 1: Chapter 2

Three Months Later . . .

the alarm goes off at " 7:00 am" in the mourning. the alarm was loud enough to wake R.J. Blue in bed. as R.J. wakes, he hits it to turn it off. he gets out of bed in a slow rate, due to getting out of bed early. he clears his eyes and blinks a few times to see better. he then gets up and gets ready for the day.  
as soon he gets done after getting dressed and dental hygiene. he then grabs his robotic arm from one of his drawers and puts it on the hatch where his arm used to be. he moves to make sure that it's perfectly attached. he then grabs his coat and leaves.

he takes a walk to the police station through the futuristic city of Detroit. as he walks, he sees robots of any size and shape working in any position like any other human being. mailmen, garbage men, construction, even from walking dogs to driving cars. he grows tired of them. to him, it's just like any other day.

then, an explosion came pouring out of the building. out of the hole, a giant turtle-like creature flew out, crashing into a car. in the hole, standing on the edge, a Gothic girl stood there looking down with a grin. she then turns into a mutant lion and attacks him. but the turtle tossed her far. but he then get hit by a laser fire. then, a robotic being came flying down, shooting at the turtle. suddenly, a being of flexible proportions came up from the ground in front of the turtle. then created a shield made out of concrete.

it was a battle of the new generation. the new generation of Heroes.

It was a battle of the new generation of superheroes.

The forces of good and evil battle as if it was nothing. Teens of both power and skill battle over the city of Detroit, ignoring the damage they are doing to the city. Millions of people run in fear, while R.J. Blue just stands there watching the fight, thinking that he can do something. Then, he spot a child on the ground, crying for help. R.J. then runs to save her. He grabs her and runs for cover. As he gets out of the way, he drops the kid off and goes to the police phone.  
"Blue four-nine-two" he yells at the phone.  
Then, he hears sirens and sounds of motors running. Then he sees a majority of vehicles coming this way.  
The Autobots  
As they arrived, they transformed to their robot modes and commenced their attack.  
"Autobots!" yelled Optimus Prime in command "ATTACK!"  
As the new generation sees the autobots, they attack on them. Soon, the battle continued.  
The Turtle attacks Bumblebee, but he was to quick! then, Bumblebee kicks him in the head. Steel fires lasers at Bulkhead, but Bulkhead waves his wrecking ball at him to knock him down. Gothica is confronted by Jazz, but she went into a portal, confusing Jazz. Then, Gothica attacks him from one portal, and kicks him from another. Then Jazz fires his lasers in the portal, then Gothica comes down from one of them.  
Optimus Prime confronts the leader, Upperboy, who which grows into Optimus' height. Then they fight.  
"Why don't you back off, Old Man." Upperboy taunts him. "This is our fight!"  
"And let you endanger innocent lives?" Optimus Responded. "Over my off-line servo!"  
"That could be arranged" Upperboy said.  
Then, a blue bolt of flash hit Upperboy in the head. He fall down in a huge impact.  
Sonic the Hedgehog.  
"Seemed that you need help, Prime!" Sonic said to him.  
"We would've handled it, Sonic" Optimus responded to him.  
Thus, the battle is over.

The Military Police arrived shortly after the end. The Officers had put the teen supers into the loading trucks while Chief Dustan talks to the Autobots and Sonic about what will happen to them.  
"What will happen to them now that they are arrested?" Optimus Prime asked him.  
"We take them them to the most highly advanced prison ever made by the Peace Society." Dustan answered "It's so advance that not even superman would think about going against it."  
"Do you really have to do that to them." Ratchet asked him in mercy for the teens "They are after all just kids."  
"Yeah, and we though some robots would do benefits for us and look where we are?" Dustan responded in no kind.  
"Sounds to me that you don't like us for what we do." Sonic guessed.  
Then, Dustan looks down on Sonic with anger.  
"I like THEM because they are on our side!" Dustan yelled at Sonic "Unlike you with your behavior and little remarks about the Peace Society."  
"Hey! I left because i don't like working with a bunch a bores." Sonic answered back. "These guys, I can stand, but you, always obeying the rules. At least I have some respect for them."  
"One of these days, you'll end up in trouble with the law." Dustan warned Sonic "You'll be  
begging for mercy for us when you are in prison."  
"Wow!" sonic said "what a load of steam this guy is."  
"he's got a point sonic." Optimus Prime said to him "you should be little more mature if you want to be a hero."  
"I'm Plenty mature, Prime" Sonic responded " it's just them i cant stand."  
Then Sonic disappears in a flash. Optimus and the Autobots look the his direction of where he was going.

R.J. Blue sees the autobots from where he was standing. then, a police comes up behind him. he sees peter behind the steering wheel. R.J. Blue get into the car.  
"You're late, dude!" Peter yelled at him "the Captain is very angry!"  
"sorry Pete." R.J. apologizes "there was a battle going on and a little girl was in trouble and i had to do something."  
"don't apologize to me man" Peter says to him. " it's the boss you should be worried about."

Later, back the police department, R.J. Blue sits in the chiefs office, being yelled at by the chief himself. All that R.J. just sits there as if the yelling never scares him.  
"Twenty-minutes late for what?" yelled the chief "Watching those super juveniles wrecking our city! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"It wasn't like that sir!" R.J. replied "The first part was true, but then a child was in danger, so i have to help. I ran for cover 'til the battle is over."  
"You and your excuses to get out of consequences like this!" the chief remarked "Your lucky that you have a nephew back home with dead parents otherwise you're dead yourself! Besides, you have a most important job to do! So DO IT!  
"yes sir."  
R.J. gets out of his seat and goes through the door. As he opens, a bunch of cops were gathered at the door. R.J. just leaves.  
R.J. gets back to his desk and goes through his papers. Then, Blake appears above him. "Sounds to me that you got out easy again" Blake said to him  
"Yeah!" R.J. responded back to him "You were right! I am the luckiest cop around!"  
then a ring came to his phone. R.J. answers it.  
"Blue!"  
Then, a surprised look came over his face.

End of Chapter 2


	5. Act 1: Chapter 3

as soon as they are done with the phone call, R.J. and Blake walk to their car and drive away. few minutes have passed and then they approach Sumdac Tower. " is this really the place of the call?" Blake asked R.J. " or are you just here to see the professor's daughter?"  
" this is the place." R.J. said. " and you stay out of my personal life!"

" it's great seeing you again, detective Blue." says the hologram projection of Dr. William Sigma.  
" hello, Doctor." R.J. said.  
when R.J. was younger, he and William sigma were once great friends, until they decided to go their separate ways when they go to college. they soon met up when they both moved to Detroit.  
" what ever you wanted to know in right here where you are standing." He said  
" why me?" R.J. said.  
" i am sorry. my knowledge component is limited. you must ask the right questions"  
" why did you call me?" R.J. asked specifically.  
" I trust your judgement."  
" okay" R.J. continues " so what happened here?"  
" i am sorry. my knowledge component is limited. you must ask the right questions"  
" why were you murdered?"  
" that, detective is the right question." Dr. Sigma said.  
[PROGRAM TERMINATED]  
the hologram shuts downs into the little device.  
R.J. Blue now just stands there, looking over the dead, blood covered body of his fellow friend.

"Detective?" called the Coroner "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah" Detective Blue said "Everything's fine. What do you got?"  
"Not much i'm afraid" answered the coroner "All we know is that he took a long fall from his office"  
Detective and the Coroner looked up and see a broken office window many stories high.  
"That is way high for this person to fall." Detective Blue said.  
"You think it's suicide?" asked the coroner.  
"I don't think so." Detective Blue answered "I know sigma. He loves his work, his wife and his life along with it."  
"So murder?" Coroner asked again.  
"Maybe?" Blue answered with a question on his mind.

Later detective Blue is in the elevator with his guide, Jane Mellon, whose also the assistant to Sigma. "How long have you known Dr. Sigma when he worked here?" he asked Jane.  
"Just for three years." Jane answered.  
"What was he working on?"  
"Mental Transference."  
"Mental what?" he became confused.  
"It's a simulation that transfers the human mind from one person to another. He had been working on it for fifteen years he told me."  
"That long?" he asked again.  
"It's a very hard and complicated process. No one has mastered it before. Even Professor Sumdac thinks it's crazy, but Dr. Sigma didn't believe that."  
"That's my Doc."  
"How long have YOU known him." Jane Asked him.  
"We go WAY back." Blue answered. " He was my college professor before he took a job here. he was like a second father to me."  
"Sounds to me that you are great friends."  
"mmhmm."

The elevator stops and they both came out.

They head to the office of Dr. Sigma. When they walk in, the whole place was a mess. There is glass on the floor, tipped chairs and a broken table and papers are all over the place. There are even some broken parts and wires on the ground. All leading up to the broken window. " Looks like he put up a fight." Detective blue said.

Detective Blue and Jane slowly walked into the room, looking around the catastrophic mess of a room.  
" look at this mess!" Jane said. "it's like there was more than one murderer."  
" did i mention that he was a boxer?" Detective Blue ask her.  
Blake then appears, coming into the room with surprise.  
" what the heck?" Blake said with surprise. " did a party go wrong here or what?"  
Detective blue walked to the broken window and looked down from it. he then began to figure that not even a man in Sigma's age could possibly go through a window like that. then, he picked up a chair from the floor and hold it like a baseball bat. and he swings it to the wind beside the broken one. the window barley cracked. it scared Blake and Jane.  
" what the heck are you doing?" Jane yelled in fright.  
" this is safety glass!" Blue said " this is definitely a homicide case!"  
" you're right! " Blake agreed with R.J. " windows like that are used in case anyone goes through it."  
" we better report this to the coroner" Blue said.  
" way ahead of you, Buddy!" Blake said as he pulled out the phone.

the room of Dr. Sigma became suddenly became a crime scene. pictures were taken and there were number cards everywhere. detective R.J. Blue was searching around for more clues, until he was called by Blake. he came to Blake to see what's he doing.  
" i found the footage from the cameras in this room." Blake said " take a look"  
the footage turned on and started fuzzy. the it became clear and picture Dr. Sigma working. [Hey doc] a voice in the video came out but the murderer was not scene  
*****[it's me! Over Here!]  
SIGMA[so the device worked after all!]  
then suddenly, the video went fuzzy.  
" and that's how it ends" Blake said  
" can you get the other part working?" Detective Blue asked.  
" i'll get some guy's at the department to do it." Blake answered

Detective blue then discovers a gun on the floor by the number "4". it was a energy-powered blow gun. it can send a person flying for miles and miles to come. " maybe that's what blow the poor doc out there." Detective Blue said. " Better get this tested for Finger prints."  
when he moved on, he then discovered something he had scene before.  
" That device!" Blue said with amazement. " that's the same device that was discovered after Tyler Mansfield's Death!"

later, after today's investigation, R.J. and Blake went back into the car and drove back to the police station.  
" this is very hard to believe that my best friend would be involved in Tyler's Affairs!" R.J. speaks in fright " i know him! He wouldn't do something like this.  
" well, you know what they say, Blue" Blake said " somethings are not always as they seem."  
" well what if your wrong?" R.J. asked with both fright and hate. " what if he was another victim to Tyler's demise!"  
" well he did have a accomplice." Blake mentioned  
" he ran like a coward in the night of Tyler's death." R.J. said " that's a total impossibility."  
" you got me there." Blake said.

meanwhile, in the suburbs of Detroit, the young Jessica Barnes watches television on a warm Saturday morning. then, the new commercial is on. the commercial is about the new Teddy Knowsalot toy. how it's the new version of artificial intelligence ever made. it could answer your every question and help you on your homework. it also comes in a variety of games and gives you fundamental facts and advice. that something only a nerd would like.

but soon it will be a toy that no kid would like.

End of Chapter 2


	6. Act 1: Chapter 4

Peace Society Head Quarters

Jinx sits in her jail cell, grumpy about what happened three months ago. he has been in there so long that she could remember about anything except Shadow. She starts to think about him, about how he's so strong and handsome. weird, but that what girls think about grown up people.  
a guard comes up and knocks on her cell door. " wake up" the guard said to her " it's your time."  
" what?" she said as she is confused " but I'm not released until next month."  
" early release by the government." the guard said to her. " now lets go."  
The door opens and she walks out. she goes down the hall with the guard behind her. they reach to the door at the end of the hall. the door opens and Jinx became surprised.  
" hey." Shadow the Hedgehog greeted her.

R.J Blue is at his desk going over the case notes from three months ago, when he lost his arm. He can still remember. He was found in a pile of burning rubble. he was still conscious, but his arm was beyond repair. he was taken to hospital for his arm to be removed. he spent a few days there, and was sent to Sumdac Tower for his new artificial arm. he was a test subject for a project that makes artificial limbs that are expensive, and tax free, so the bank wont take it from you. they tried it on him, the first artificial arm. it was a success. it moves and looks like a regular human arm. because of his generosity, Professor Sumdac allowed R.J. to have it for free. a great deal.  
" R.J.!" Blake called him. " the chief want us!"  
" someone to yell at or someone to fire?"  
" neither." He said.  
They both went to the chief's office, an there they see Coronal Dastin standing by the Chief. " Blue!" Chief begins to speak " This is Coronal Dastin. Head of the Military Police and member of the Peace Society."  
" Please to meet you." Greeted Dastin, put out his hand for a hand shake. R.J. shakes his hand.  
" saw you today with the Autobots." R.J. said.  
" and i heard about you." Dastin told him " the best of the department. The chief here told me all about you."  
" what's good about me or bad?" R.J. asked  
" what do you think?"  
" okay. here's what's happening." spoke the chief " he's here because he gonna help with the case."  
R.J. and Blake are then surprised  
" what?" R.J. said " he's a military police officer. why him?"  
" Because this case concerns the Peace Society. Tyler Mansfield was considered to be a world threat. and of course there are procedures."  
" what procedures?" R.J. asked the chief in anger.  
" the Peace Society is teaming up with every Police Force in the world in order to fight against Meta-human threats."  
" what the point?" Blake asked " it's obvious that you probably got every meta-human in you high-tech security prison."  
" just because it's high tech doesn't mean that it can stop any Meta-human." Dastin replied. " you should be happy for us. now you have enough to take on the new generation."  
" maybe they want to fight for justice and truth by themselves." R.J. said with bitterness " and maybe they didn't want to be thrown to jail for that."  
" you just stick to your principles, Detective." Dastin said to him. " and let us stick to ours. That way, we'll get along."  
Dastin walked out of the office.  
" you didn't have to do this, sir." R.J. said to him " this is MY case. do this, and your putting my job on the line."  
" quiet!" the chief commanded him " i want you on your best behavior this time. if you blow it, it will you putting your job on the line. dismiss."  
They both walked out.

meanwhile, at night in the suburbs, Jessica's Mother put her and her Teddy Knowsalot doll to bed. They both snugged in and her mother kissed her goodnight. Her mother leaves the room. " i love you, Teddy." Jessica said to her doll before going to sleep. She was sound asleep. suddenly, Teddys eyes turned to her.

Peace Society Head Quarters

" well, well." Jinx said to Shadow " who to think that you, the one who'd capture me would get me out of jail this quick?"  
" don't press your luck." said Shadow " i got you out of jail for government business. my advice to you is keep your mouth and listen to the man."  
" fine." said Jinx.  
The reached to the door to a dark room with colorful lights. Shadow presses one of the lights and Five screens appeared. there were five people that are dark, so no one would recognize them. " hello sir." Shadow salutes.  
" hello Agent Shadow." said the man in the Big Screen. " did you bring the girl?"  
" yes." said Shadow.  
Jinx steps foward to the screen. " so what do you want?"  
" Jinx. Do you know why you are here for?"  
" i can take it it's not a way out, that's for sure." Jinx guessed.  
" we heard that you know everything about the Meta-Humans and the criminal underworld that has been hiding for too long."  
" your point?" Jinx said.  
" we need that information so we can finish what the Justice League has failed to finish: restore peace and balance to this broken world. we need you."  
" why me?" Jinx asked " why would I rat out my own people and friends for you personal gain?"  
" because if you don't, you will be put back to jail for the next year."  
Jinx thought about it and looked at Shadow. Then looks back at the screen.  
" fine!" Jinx accepts " i'll help you. but don't expect me to like it."  
" we expect alot of things, but not from the likes of you."

Detroit

" this is ridiculous!" R.J. says in anger " what does those guys have against this generation of heroes? who knows, they could be the next hope for a new Justice League!"  
" will you relax, man." Blake says to him. " i dont like about this neither, but we got a job to do."  
" yes blake." R.J. agrees " but soon they will take our jobs and we'll be left for nothing."  
" maybe we should give him a chance." Blake said " they could help us with what we can't do."  
" that's what this new generation of heroes are for." R.J. said to him.  
" what's with you and this new generation." Blake asked him " do you have a problem."  
R.J. took a deep breathe and looks down.  
" sorry, buddy." R.J. apologizes " this job is the only thing i have. I have a 12-year-old cousin back at home and my wife left me. Now that my mother is dead, things are getting even worse."  
" don't worry about that, man." Blake said, patting R.J.'s back " i got your back."  
" Thanks man." said R.J. greatfully  
The Phone rings and R.J. grabbed it. " Detective Blue."  
" hello detective."  
R.J. is beginning to creep out."  
" who's this?"  
" never mind that. Meet me at the parking building downtown and we'll talk."  
The phone hangs up on R.J..  
" that was weird." R.J. said  
" who was it?" Blake said.  
" didn't say." R.J. answered " best we better go and find out who this guy is."  
They got up and walked to their car.

RJ and Blake drove to the parking building downtown of Detroit. they drove through the entrance and there was a man in their way. they couldn't see the man's face due the darkness covering it. but the only thing recognisable is the sunglasses he's wearing.  
" that must be the guy." RJ said  
" who could he be?" Blake asked him.  
" i dont know, blake," RJ answered.  
They got out of the car and walked to the man. they stoped at the front of their car. RJ pulls out his notepad and pen for taking notes.  
" are you the man that called on the phone?" RJ asked  
" yes." the man answered  
" who are you?" Blake asked  
" you can call me the Negotiator." he answered again. " i wanted to talk to you about the Dr. William Sigma's murder."  
" how did you know about the murder?" RJ grew suspicious.  
" i have my ways." said the Negotiator " infact, I noticed you from three months back,the accident where you lost and arm during the building collapse, caused by a malfunction of a Mental Transference device. the one that was stolen from him in the first place."  
" so they were working together." RJ starts to think  
" correction." The Negotiator said " Tyler was Sigma's guinea pig."  
" what?"  
" it started two years ago, and you know what Tyler was before he became a monster." The Negotiator said " after those incidents, Tyler needed shelter, so he met Sigma. They made a deal that Sigma will hide him from the police for one condition: Tyler must be his Test Subject for the project.  
" and somehow he stole a prototype from the lab." RJ said " wait! it was actually given to him!"  
" correct." said The Negotiator " but when he was discovered at the open, you know what else happened."  
RJ was stunned at the information he had received from the Negotiator. he wrote everything on his notepad and puts it back into his coat. " thank you for the information."  
" my pleasure, Detective." said the Negotiator  
RJ and Blake walk back to the car.  
" and Detective!" the Negotiator shouted to RJ " i'll see you real soon."  
RJ didn't understand what he meant but he got into the car and backs -up out of the drive way. the Negotiator soon got back into his car.  
" you think he's the one?" a young woman asked him.  
" yes." said the Negotioator " he is the one."

Jessica's mother turns on the television to watch the news. she then goes into the kitchen to get a snack. she grabs a piece of cake from the fridge and walks back to the living room. suddenly, she spots a Teddy Knowsalot on the couch. she looks around for jessica but does not see her. she puts the cake on the coffee table and takes Teddy Back to Jessica's room. she enters the room quietly and puts Teddy by her. then she leaves the room quietly. she closes the door.  
She gets back to the couch and watches the news, eating cake. after a half an hour, she now watches soap operas. she didn't notice small footsteps coming from behind her. suddenly, she did notice a loud crash in the kitchen. She quickly walks into the kitchen and sees her favorite vase on the floor, shattered into pieces. and the window was opened too. she was creeped out by what happened, so she called the police.

End of Chapter 3


	7. Act 1: Chapter 5

the police arrived to Jessica's house as soon as they got the call. there are police cars all over the house, with fire fighter trucks, new cast vans, and police men and detectives talking to each other.  
inside the house, officers are looking all over the place, from the kitchen to the living room. through the door, RJ and Blake walked in to the crime scene. they see that the window was still open and the broken vace was still on the floor. RJ then walks to the living room, where Dastin is talking to Jessica's mother. so far, things are no going well between them. " i'm telling you the truth!" Jessica's mother said " there was someone here."  
" and i'm telling you that's preposterous!" Dastin said to her.  
" Coronal!" RJ yelled at him. " what are you doing?"  
" asking the witness questions." he answered.  
" this is my investigation!" said RJ " so i suggest you back off!"  
" fine." said Dastin. he then walked back a few feet so RJ could talk to her.  
" hello, m'am." RJ started introduced himself. " i'm detective RJ Blue from the Detroit Police Department. i would like to ask you a few questions."  
" would you believe me if i told you?" she asked  
" of course, m'am. it's my job."  
" okay."  
RJ pulls out his pen and notepad and starts to ask questions.  
" what happened here?"  
" it was just like any other night. i put her to bed and just sat here watching the news."  
" anything happened at the time?"  
" well, when i got back for the kitchen, i saw Jessica's new toy on the couch. just sitting there."  
" what is that toy?"  
" a Teddy Knowsalot toy."  
suddenly, he witnessed a flash from the past, from three months ago.  
" sir ..."  
" i'm alright. just ... what else happened?"  
" when i spotted it on the couch, i took it and put back in her room while she is asleep. then i went back to the living room. suddenly, something broke in the kitchen, so i went to see and my favorite vase was broken on the floor. and the window was open. then i called the police."  
after RJ finishes writing in his notepad, he puts it in his coat.  
" thank you m'am."  
Suddenly, Jessica came out towards her mother.  
" Mommy." she said in her cute voice. " have they found Teddy yet?"  
" not yet honey, but they will." her mother answered.  
RJ walks to Blake and Dastin  
" what are you even doing here, coronal?" asked RJ  
" the chief sent me. to keep an i on you."  
" Bastard!"  
" did you find anything?"  
" she said something about that doll the girl got on her birthday yesterday." RJ said  
" that's what she told me, which is stupid." said Dastin  
" don't say that!" RJ ordered him " you call the witness stupid, you call the whole damn justice system that you worked for stupid!"  
RJ walks away.  
" what's his deal?" dastin asked  
" stupid decisions made by stupid people." answered blake.

the doll was almost to the Teddy Knowsalot Factory, which is closing down. before the garage door close, the doll manage to make it inside.  
the doll walks up to the top office. when he reached the door, he grabbed the knob, but it was locked. he spots the elevator door opening down the hall way. the factory janitor walks out with is cart. when he spotted the doll, he was stunned at what he is seeing.  
"what?" the doll asked him.  
the janitor fainted and landed on the ground on his back.  
"idiot!" the doll said.  
the doll sees the keys on the janitors belt. he walks up the body, grabs the keys, and walks back to the door. he reaches for the lock and twists the key, opening the door. he opens it and walks into the room, all dark. the lights automatically turned on. he grabs a chair and rolls it to the computer. he sits on the chair and turns on the computer. he reaches into the Sumdac Inc. engine. he hacks into the network and now is able to search through anywhere he want on it.  
" alright, Detective!" said the doll Nafariously. " where are you now."  
he types in the words " RJ" and "Blue" and presses enter. then the computer starts to load up names of the patients that have robotic limbs. then he spots R.J. Blue's name and serial number of him robotic limb. he then tracks it to the nearest location of where he's at. then, he is spotted on the map.  
" bingo!" said the doll.

after the investigation, RJ and Blake are now in their car driving on the highway back home. " can you believe that guy, blake?" RJ asked Blake out of anger.  
" dude, you're overreacting." said Blake.  
" i take the investigation personally and that guy doesn't."  
" maybe he has a point, RJ. maybe the woman is nuts."  
" let me make this clear for you: EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" RJ said to him " how do you explain transforming robots, superheroes, and super natural villains seeking everything to destroy humanity?"  
" you got me their."  
They reached to Blake's house. Blake gets out of the car and goes by RJ at the driver seat. RJ rolls down the window. " let me give you some advice." blake said to RJ " don't stop running."  
Blake left and went inside the house. RJ never knew wait he meant, but he starts to thing as he drives away.

back at the factory, the dolls spies on RJ at where he goes. the doll smiles at what it going to do with the person who almost killed him three months ago. he sees him going on the highway. the doll types in the codes to activate the auto-matic transport truck. soon, two trucks leave for the high, going to cause trouble.

meanwhile, fifteen minutes from the highway, RJ drives in his car back home. then, the two toy trucks appeared behind him. the trucks are catching up to him. RJ didn't notice them until he sees them coming from each side of him. " what the heck?" he said  
the side of the trucks open and reveals teddy knowsalot dolls, out of their boxes. the dolls eyes start to glow red and turns to the car. RJ saw what was happening and is stunned.  
" oh no!" he said with surprise  
one of the dolls jumped on the windshield of the car and punchs it, breaking it as it does. it then grabs RJ by the coat. the doll spoke.  
" you are gonna pay for what you did to me!" the doll said.  
RJ puls out his gun and shoots it in the head. the dolls was taken by the wind and flys off the car. the other dolls attack the car. RJ shoots at the roof, trying to get the dolls off the car. some of the doll try to get into the car, but RJ was to quick for them. he shoots them as they try to do that. then one of the dolls grabbed his gun away from him. RJ uses his robot arm and hits it in the face. RJ then attempts to drive out of the two trucks. as he does, the two trucks close on him. but he manage to come out alive. the he was out of control, causing the car to go out of control and crash. then came the crash of a life time. all of the doll parts are all over the place. when the trucks go over, they exploded. RJ's car stopped rolling to a dead end. it was all over.

RJ gets out of the car through the window. blood was coming from his mouth and he is dizzy. he spits the remaining blood out from his mouth and sits down against the wall, to relax. he looks at what has happened and is very depressed. then a spark of blue light flashed at the left of his side. he looks and sees a blue crystal at the size of his fingernail. he reaches for it with his robot arm and suddenly, the crystal shoots and hits the arm, disappearing into it quickly. RJ was scared out of his wits, but feels nothing except the wierd conditions in his arm. he was freaked out, but then he feels fine somehow.  
suddenly, came out of the car from the side up. it was the surviving doll from the accident. the dolls was pissed at him. " you think you can kill me again?" said the doll. " well you can't, because i'm prepared for this for a long time!"  
the doll jumps at him, but RJ moves out of the way. the doll misses and hits the wall and lands on the ground. the doll gets up and charges at him, but he kicked him in the face, sending him flying. it again hits the wall. " what are you talking about?" RJ asked him.  
" you don't remember what happened?" the doll asked him " you must be so stupid?"  
The doll jumps at him, and RJ grabs him with his robot arm. the doll waves his arms around and reaches for him, but he wasn't close enough to do that.  
" now i remember." RJ said. he then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. he pushes speed dial and puts it by his head. " hey blake, get the force here on the double." said RJ blue. " i've got something that you are not gonna believe what you see."

it wasn't long when the police came to the scene of devastated toys and vehicles. Police are picking up destroyed toys parts and investigating the destruction of the transportation trucks. they put them in grabage bins that were brought by garbage trucks. As for the surviving toy, the one that RJ captured, is in a cage tied in a restraining coat. he was put into a police truck and was drivin away.  
The Cheif and Coronel Dastin suddenly arrive to the scene. they walked out and came put to one of the officers. " Where is he?" The chief asked  
" over there with the meds." The officer pointed out.  
They see RJ with Ratchet and the meds, looking at his arm for any glitchs. " seriously, Doc. i'm fine."  
" just let me do my job, Detective." Ratchet said " it's not the same when i was checking on humans, but you have a fake arm, so it's the same as i'm doing."  
The chief angerly walks up to him with Dastin by his side.  
" what happened, Blue?!" the chief asked him.  
" did you see what happened to me, Chief." Blue said to him.  
" i saw the damages that which you caused."  
" what do you mean?" asked RJ when he got up. " the toys attacked me! i got proof on the was to the coroner's!"  
" i dont believe that!"  
" excuse me, sir." Ratchet cutted in, helping RJ out. " put Detective Blue's got a point. he did manage get the evidence to prove that he did not cause this."  
" yeah, and it was the same doll that was a the victim's house hours ago!"  
" i dont want to hear it!" The chief said " you're suspended!"  
" WHAT?"  
" without pay!"  
" you can do that!" RJ said with anger  
" i just did!"  
suddenly, he reaches into his coat and pulls out his badge. " you know what-"  
he then throws it at the Chief's chest. " I QUIT!"  
he then walks away. Then, he gets a ten-second headache. his vision starts to blurr and starst to hear things. then, he regained his sight and his headache is gone. he still continues walking. he passed his former partner, Blake, who was coming up to the chief.  
" what just happened." Blake asked the chief.  
" RJ quit the force."  
" what?"  
" he didn't like our decision of suspending him." Dastin said.  
" neither did I" Ratchet said to them. " he had evidence of all this disaster and you tarnished his chance of closing the case and for what?"  
" we did not know what happened." the chief said.  
" exactly!" Ratchet said. " and you didn't give him the chance to explain."  
" you maybe right." the chief said to himself " well lets look at the evidence, and if he's right, i'll talk to him."

back at RJ's place, he goes down to the end of the hall. he bends over to a floor board, pulls out his swiss-army knife and jams it into the floor board. he opens the floor board and puts it aside. he reaches in the opening and pulls out a paper bag. he opens the bag and there was money in it. there was like 25 grand in there.  
" guess it's time to take a vacation already." he said to himself."

End of Chapter 4


	8. Act 1: Epilogue

RJ brought out a suitcase from his bedroom closet and opens it. he then goes through his drawers and gets out his clothes. he begins packing.  
Then, he begins to have the headache again. once again his vision was blurred. the headache was so intense, that he went on his knees due to the pain. then, weird marking appeared in his eyes. he's starting to see symbols everywhere he turns. he waves his arm around, trying to get rid of the symbols, but it was no use. then all of the sudden the markings were gone and he returns to normal. he gets up from his knees and puts his hand on his head. then there was a ring at the door. he goes to the door, opens it and sees his partner Blake at the steps.  
" hey man." Blake greeted him " how are you feeling."  
" fine. just fine." RJ answered.  
" look, i'm sorry about what happened to you, but you didn't need to quit your job."  
" well i just couldn't take the pressure of what's going on lately."  
" why do you even care about the meta-humans so much?"  
" here's the thing, blake." RJ starts " they are like us but more special. be due to their specialties, they have a hard time finding their place in the world. they are lost. so why not open a door for them."  
" eventually they did." said Blake.  
" that's why there was a Justice League." he said " and you have to admit, they were the greatest heroes that had ever lived. but ever since the war, they were gone."  
" i know how you feel, man." Blake agreed " i loved those guys when i was a kid. i loved them so much, i was devastated by the death of ..."  
Then, a tear came down on Blake's cheek.  
" i was too man." RJ puts his hand on his shoulder " i was too."

The next day, at Sumdac Tower, the professor is doing his autopsy on the Teddy Knowsalot doll. sadly, he found nothing in the technical parts in the chest. just gears and wires and clockwork. then he goes for the head of the doll. when he opens it, he finds a strange micro-chip. he pulls it out and puts it on the tray. he continues his search in the head.

it has been weeks since RJ left for his Vacation to the mountains. it has been long. WAY to long. Blake was worried, so he went up to the mountains to search for him. the drive was long but he made it.  
He went up the small stairs and see that the cabin door is barely open. then he started to think that there was trouble. he went inside with his gun out, ready to fire. when he went in, he saw a huge mess, there is furniture on the floor, the windows are broken, and there are strange markings on the walls. in sentences.  
He searched around the house through the mess that was in his path. he went into the kitchen and there is food all over the floor, along with broken glass and dishes. flies are buzzing over the food, looked like it had been there for days.  
Blake went up stairs, following the trail of wierd markings that lead to the top. when he got to the top, he followed the trail to the room at the end of the hall. he slowly approached the door. he waited five seconds before he can go in. then in a fast pace, he opens the door swiftly, and comes in with a gun in the air. then he was surprised at what he is seeing right now.  
RJ is on the bed, with a messed up, torn up clothes, and with broken sun glasses. around the room, there were wierd markings covering the room, corner to corner.  
Blake approached RJ to the bed. he reached for him slowly. then suddenly, RJ was awake, grabbing Blake by the arm and throwing him over to the other side of the bed. when RJ took off his glasses, he saw what he had thrown over. " criminy, Blake!" RJ said. " dont sneak up on me like that!"  
" sorry!" Blake spoke with sarcasm and pain. " i was just so thrilled at when you had the whole room redecoraded. what the hell happened?"  
" don't freak out man!" said RJ while he gets off the bed and on to his feet. "this was an accident!"  
" what happened to you?" Blake asked again " did you fall from the crazy tree and hit every branch on the way down?"  
" let me explain!" RJ asked him.  
Blake starts to listen to his story about the night weeks ago and the arm turned into a weapon on the way over. the he explained few nights after he got here, he started to see markings, alien marking all over the room. them he started to write them on paper and on the walls. then he started to go crazy. and that's how that happened.  
" you need help, man." blake said to him.  
then a tear came from RJ's eye.  
" i know, blake. i know."  
then they both hugged for comfort for a friend.  
then, the authorities have arrived, taking RJ away to a mental hospital.

Arkham Asylum  
Two Months Later ...

it is a dark, gloomy night at Gotham. always been since the the 1950s. but what is darker is the disturbed and dangerous facility known as Arkham Asylum. there lives the commited, sometime deadly popluation of maniacs and "sick" people. there, there wa snothing but non-stop danger and work, twenty-four seven.  
a black car drives up to the gates of the asylum. the gate keeper checks the driver. the driver was indestribable, too dark in the car for the keeper to see. the driver shows the keeper is her ID card, and the gate keeper lets him in. the car stops in the parking space. the driver comes out and shuts the door. she walks into the facility.  
standing in his room alone with alien markings, RJ tries to read them, figuring out what they mean and what is so important that they had to be in his head.  
" what the heck do they mean?" he asked himself.  
then door opens and a police officer comes in. " Reginald James Blue?" the officer asked him. " it's time."  
RJ is then escorted by the officer to the front office. on the way there, maniacs and criminals yell out his name, calling him any insults and junk coming out of their mouths. they finally reach to the front office.  
There he sees a young woman with red-brown hair and a black dress. she looked blank at her face and had dark eyes.  
" RJ blue?" she asked him  
" yes?" he asked her.  
" my name is R Dorothy Wayneright." she answered.  
" and?" he asked again.  
" i'm here to get you out. you are needed for a job."  
" what?" he becomes confused.  
" you no longer need to be here. you time is up."  
" but my release is not scheduled until the next three months."  
" time is cut short. you're released early." she said.  
she and RJ signed the papers and he was given his clothes back.  
they then left the facility, went into the black car and they drove off.

Detroit, Michigan

Meanwhile, at the detroit police department, the chief and coronel Dastin are looking over files about the events of Meta-human activity in the last month.  
" so we are looking for Chowdown, Miss cubular, and the boy with a wierd dool face."  
" i think that's the son of Toyman?"  
" him? no way."  
suddenly, Blake comes in with a form from Arkham Asylum. " sir, i got this form from the fax machine! R.J. Blue has been released from arkham asylum."  
" WHAT!?" They both shouted.

Paradigm City.

RJ's POV

a city without memory.  
i used to be new Your city's mathadden until the Great War, which destroyed the city with one blow from a nuclear bomb. now, it's a city of greatness that separates themselves from the rest of the world.  
wasn't long for me and the young lady beside me to get here. during the whole trip, we just sat there with nothing to say. i looked at her many times and i could'nt help that fact that there is something going on with me. maybe i think that she looks kind of cute, despite having a straight emotionless face.  
we have arrived at an abandoned bank. it's a tall building with black coverings over the building. we went into the garage at the side of the building. we got out of the car and went into the elevator. we stood by together. i relized that she as tall as i am. now i'm starting to feel wierd.  
the elevator stopped and opened. we see a butler with a gray mustage and an eye-patch. "why hello, miss dorothy. i see you brought the new student."  
" new student?" i asked " for what?"  
" you'll see. follow me please."  
i followed the butler upstairs. i found myself in the living room.  
" master Roger!" the butler spoke to that man on the couch. " he is here."  
" thank you, norman. you are dismissed." he said.  
Norman left the room. i see that man get up from the couch. he started to look familiar. all i could see is that he wears nothing but black. the only color i could see is the white of the side of his hair. " hello, detective. it's good to see you again."  
Then it hit me. i remembered the night before that accident. he was the man in the drive way.  
" i remember you!" i said " you were that man at he drive way back at detroit!"  
" so you do remember." He said " hasn't been that long since we meet, hasn't it."  
" who are you?" i asked  
" of course where are my manners?" he said " i'm Roger Smith, this city's top Negotiator. what i do is very important. i resolve the problems and troubles in the cty of amnesia. out of all jobs , this one is important. what differs me from all these people, i get most of the action. the deadly kind."  
" okay." i said wierdly "so what does this have to do with me?"  
" you see my time has come for me to retire from this job. but somebody's gotta have to take my place. then i found you in the paper. the best of the police department. you started off small and you made it to the big guys in a week. amazing.  
" and you want me to the this job? as a negotiator?"  
" and before you say i dont know anything about negotiating, let me be the first to tell you that i could teach you how to get the job done professionally. just because i'm retiring doesn't mean that i'm done yet. while i'm doing my job, i'll show you the ropes. and the jobs isn't that bad actually. you earn great pay and you get to do that you do best: investigating. so what do you say?  
I looked back and see Dorotht behind me, then i turned to him with an answer.  
" do you have any clothes?"

End of Epilogue of Act 1.


End file.
